


Reboot Woes

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Drabble, Fandom, Gen, Shipping wars, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fandom is unhappy, but what's new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



yeah but i mean where did laliari come from? its not like we ever saw the thermians beofre. they've just mad ethem up and expected fandom to except them. omg i bet it's because ofthat one chen/taggart fic (what was that even about? taggart/lazarus is clearly endgame). weirdo t/c shippers ruining it for everyone!

well i kinda see taggart/tawny

but yeah, i am so over the gq reboot

i don't even know why i bother watching anymore

i kinda wish they never even brought it back

hey, did you see alex on oprah last ngiht?

_hot!_


End file.
